disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział IV
Frozen Queen -Rozdział IV- Anna siedziała w sali tronowej. Elsy nie było już ponad tydzień, co bardzo ją martwiło i przez co większość obowiązków królewskich spadło na nią. Nie było to dość przyjemne ze względu, że anna nigdy tego nie robiła, lecz musiała to robić do nieobecność Elsy - Księżniczko Anno! Król Nasturii do Pani! - Oznajmił jeden ze strażników, który wchodząc od razu ukłonił się przed Anną - niech wejdzie - odpowiedziała, chociaż przeczuwała, że to nie będzie łatwe spotkanie Do sali wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z długą siwą brodą i od razu kleknął widząc księżniczkę - Witam cię księżniczko Anno, jestem królem Nasturii, przybywam do ciebie gdyż, musisz podjąć decyzje która dla mnie jest zbyt ciężka - z oczu mężczyzny poleciały łzy - Spokojnie..o co chodzi? - zapytała, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco widząc łzy króla - Przybywam tu w sprawie mojego najmłodszego syna...Hansa - spojrzał w oczy annie - wiem że to dla ciebie i twojej siostry dość trudne ale...- nie zdążył skończyć, iż anna wtrąciła się przerywając mu wypowiedź - Trudne!..Nie chce widzieć tutaj tego oszusta, kłamce i...po prosty nie chce ! - Wiem ale jako ojciec nie mogę mu wymierzyć kary,...proszę, dlatego zwracam się w twoją stronę - opuścił głowę - jakby była tu moja siostra to może ona by umiała ale ja...- zastanawiała się - A nie ma królowej Elsy?..- zdziwił się król - niestety wyjechała i nie wiem kiedy wróci - wzruszyła ramionami - Oh...skoro jej nie ma to ty musisz zadecydować... proszę...to jest zbyt trudne dla mnie, jakbyś ty miała wydać wyrok swojej siostrze to co byś zrobiła? - spojrzał z załamaniem na anne, a w jego oczach był ból - nie wiem co bym zrobiła - Anna wzięła głęboki oddech - dobrze zgadzam się - dziękuje zaraz go przyprowadzę - ucieszył się król - przy...niech będzie - wykrztusiła z siebie Do sali wszedł Hans w kajdanach, jego cała twarz była we łzach - księżniczko Anno...muszę cie zostawić samą ale wiedz, że każda decyzja którą podejmiesz będzie dobra - król się obrócił i spojrzał jeszcze na chwile na hansa po czym wyszedł Anna stała patrząc się na Hansa i nie wiedząc co z nim zrobić, gdy ten pierwszy się odezwał - Anno, wiem że mnie nie nienawidzisz za to co zrobiłe....- powiedział ale przerwała mu anna - Nienawidze to łagodnie powiedziane - wtrąciła się -no tak ...lecz z całego serca chciałem przeprosić ciebie i Else, wiem że to co zrobiłem jest nie wybaczalne i okrutne dlatego pragnę abyś skazała mnie na śmierć! - po pierwsze nie jestem tobą..ja nie zabijam, a po drugie Elsa wyjechała więc nie będę decydować o takich sprawach bez niej - Anna skrzyżowała ręce - Elsa wyjechała? - zdziwił się Hans - Tak...a tobie nic do tego - widać było podenerwowanie w jej głosie - Naprawdę - Hans zrobił chytrą minę - widzę po tobie ze się martwisz o nią - od kiedy zaczęła cię obchodzić Elsa? przecież chciałeś ją zabić - Ja..nie obchodzi mnie...tylko -Anna zobaczyła, że Hans coś ukrywa więc postanowiła iść za ciosem - tylko, co?! - naciskała dalej - Kocham ją! - Hans zakrył usta dłońmi - no widzisz!...czekaj, co?...kochasz Else? - a na jej twarzy pojawiło się obrzydzenie - Nie powiedziałem że ją kocham - starał się wybronić - owszem powiedziałeś - oznamiła - nie zrozumiesz - Hans odwrócił wzrok od Anny - masz racje ...ciebie nikt nie rozumie..straż! zabierzcie go do wiezienia! - wykrzyczała Anna odwróciła się tyłem do środka sali i spojrzała na portret Elsy - Gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuje Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach